Generally, dynamic postural balance training systems which enable a user to conduct dynamic postural balance training are used for the old and the infirm, that is, those who are not able to move about freely, or hemiplegic patients who have a problem in keeping the balance between the left-side and right-side muscles. The user can do postural balance exercises or remedial exercises using such a dynamic postural balance training system.
A representative example of dynamic postural balance training systems was proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0026527, which was filed by the applicant of the present invention. This conventional dynamic postural balance training system includes a base frame; a support frame which extends upwards from the base frame; a roll motion frame which is coupled to an upper end of the support frame by a first shaft so as to be rotatable to the left or the right; a pitch motion frame which is coupled to the roll motion frame by a second shaft so as to be rotatable forwards or rearwards; a connector which extends downwards from the pitch motion frame; and a footrest unit which is provided on a lower end of the connector.
However, in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0026527 filed by the applicant of the present invention, a monitor that enables a user to monitor information about exercise conditions when the user is conducting dynamic postural balance training is not provided. Furthermore, although other conventional dynamic postural balance training systems provided with monitors were introduced, they are configured such that a monitor is fixed to a frame. Hence, if a user who has been rotated to the left or right looks at the monitor, he or she will see it as if it is tilted at a predetermined angle, thus making it inconvenient for the user to monitor exercise condition information displayed on the monitor.
Furthermore, the conventional dynamic postural balance training systems are problematic in that depending on the body type of a user, in other words, the size or shape of the pelvis and feet of the user, it may be difficult to stably fix the pelvis and feet of the user. Moreover, when the pelvis and feet of the user are fixed for a long time, the user may feel pressure and discomfort.